The Perfect Girl
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: Santana Lopez is 16 and goes to a party. She gets pregnant. My first fanfiction.


The Perfect Girl

Santana Lopez was sixteen years old when it happened. She decided to go to a party at Puckerman's house with the rest of the Cheerios and football players. She was drinking a lot and was feeling dizzy. She walked up the stairs to Pucks room and decided to lie down for a while. She was curled up on his bed when she heard the door open. She looked up and noticed Puck coming in to the room.

"Hey Lopez what are you doing in my bed" Puck asked

"I'm tired and dizzy leave me alone" Santana pleaded

"Come on don't you want some loving from Puckasaurus" Puck says walking over to lie down next to her.

"No I want to go to sleep but I can't drive home I'm drunk" Santana tells him

"No shit Sherlock so am I" "Come on just one last time" Puck says

"Will you leave me alone then?" Santana asks

"Of Course I'll even sleep on the couch downstairs" Puck states

"Fine just hurry up and let's get it over with" Santana says tiredly

Puck and Santana have sex and as promised Puck left Santana alone and went to sleep on the coach. Almost everyone went home except Brittany, Quinn and Finn. They fall asleep downstairs scattered throughout the living room and dining room. When the sun shines through the living room Mrs. Puckerman starts to wake up the teenagers sleeping around the house. They get up with hangovers and decide to go get breakfast all together. Puck goes upstairs to wake Santana and ask if she wants to go for breakfast with them. Santana stirs and takes a couple minutes to wake up and agrees to go. She takes a shower in Pucks bathroom and slips on some clothes that she left there a while ago. They all sit down at Lima Diner to eat breakfast. They talk about the performances they have coming up for glee and how they are excited to be graduating in two years. They all get up and make their way back to their houses.

Four months pass by and Santana feels like crap. She has been throwing up almost every day and can't hold any food down. She is gaining weight which confuses her because she's no even eating. She tells her mother and friends she has the flu. She trades her tight closes for sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She can't take it anymore so she goes to the doctors by herself. She is scared and feels alone. She and Brittany have not been hanging out as much now that's she's with Artie. Puck and Quinn are dating so she can't hang out with Puck because it will just start a fight with Quinn and Quinn is to into herself to even care or notice something is different with Santana. The doctor calls Santana in and she explains how she is feeling. After an ultrasound she leaves the doctor's office feeling scared. She just found out she's 16 weeks pregnant. They couldn't tell her the sex of the baby until next time. They give her prenatal vitamins and a couple of hotlines to call if she needs help. She doesn't go back to school she goes to a park to sit and thinks. She pulls out her phone to text Brittany.

Text from Santana: Hey Britt how ya been haven't talked to u in a while miss u I need to talk to u can u meet me by the park by my house emergency please hurry thanks

Text from Brittany: Hey ya I been busy with Artie sorry sure the one with the ducks miss u 2 b there soon

Text form Santana: yeah thanks so much Britt-Britt

Quinn's car pulls up and Brittany gets out and tells Quinn that Santana will give her a ride home. When Brittany walks up to Santana she pulls her in for a hug. Santana gladly accepts the hug and smiles at her friend. Brittany sits on the swing next to Santana.

"Hey San you seem upset what's wrong?" Brittany asks

"Well ….ummm… you... see… you" Santana stutters

"Come on just tell me where best friends remember we pinky promised that in kindergarten" Brittany states

"Yeah B I remember, It's a big things though" Santana says with tears in her eyes

"Oh San don't cry come on let's sit on the bench" Brittany says and pulls Santana towards the bench and gives her a hug and wipes the few tears that fall. "You can tell me anything you know that"

"Yeah okay I'll tell you, you remember that party we went to at Pucks house like four months ago?" Santana asks

"Yeah" Brittany says running her fingers through Santana's hair

"Well I got wasted and I went to Pucks room to get some sleep you know how he is, he wanted to sleep with me and wouldn't leave me alone I was so tired I just had sex so he could let me sleep I didn't even remember to make sure he put a condom on cause I was exhausted and now now now I'm pregnant"

"Oh silly Santana did you see a stork nest by your window too Mr. Schue told me that doesn't mean you get a baby." Brittany says smiling

"B remember how I told you about where babies come from when Quinn was pregnant?" Santana asks

"Oh yeah, you're gonna have a baby can I name it please?" Brittany asks

"umm B this is not a good thing Puck and Quinn had Beth and gave her away and Puck told me he got that procedure so he can't have kids, I bet he lied just to get me to sleep with him." Santana states

"So Beth is your babies' sister how cool." Brittany says

"No B not cool I have to tell Puck though and my parents oh man this sucks." Santana says crying

Brittany hugs her and rubs her back to calm her down "Don't worry San I'll be here for you I promise." Brittany says

Santana smiles and says "Thanks Britt and I can't ask you that"

"Well you're not asking where best friends so it's my job I don't mind"

"Thanks I have to go talk to Puck, my parents and quit Cheerios do you need a ride home?" Santana asks

"Yeah thanks and call me and tell me what everyone says" Brittany says

Santana and Brittany make their way to the car. Santana drops off Brittany and drives to Pucks house. She tells him that's she pregnant and he accuses her of lying and wants a DNA test to prove it. She has to wait until the baby is born to do a DNA test so she tries to convince him. She explains that at the party was the only times she had sex in a while. He calls her a slut and various names and tells her to go ruin someone else's life because he just got his relationship back with Quinn and he doesn't want her to ruin everything they rebuilt. She gets mad and starts yelling at him and he just picks her up and puts her outside his door and slams the door and yells at her to never come here again and he doesn't want to see her. She cries on his stoop for fifteen minutes then decided to tell her parents since she already has cried all she can. She drives back to her parent's house and tells her parents she is pregnant.

"You're what mija?" her mother asks calmly

"Pregnant" her father yells

"Mami, Papi I'm so sorry I didn't even know until today and I told Puck but he says I'm lying and wants a DNA test and I'm so sorry please forgive me please I didn't mean it." Santana cries

"How can you not mean it I told you no sex, why don't you listen to my rules if you did you wouldn't be in this situation" Her dad screams at her

"I know I'm sorry I got drunk and I just wanted him to let me sleep so I had sex with him so he would leave me alone" Santana states

"Oh so now your drinking too" He yells

"Honey calm down" Mrs. Lopez says calmly to her husband

"You're too young to have a baby" Her mother says sadly

"I know mami I'm so sorry" Santana says crying on her moms shoulder "What am I going to do?" She asks her mom

"I'll tell you what you're not going to do" Her father says

"Honey come on she's scared" Her mother says calmly

"No she got herself into this mess she will listen to what I say sit up Santana so I can talk to you the proper way right now" He yells

Santana sits up and looks at her dad

"Now I'm only gonna tell you this once so listen up understand" he says

"Yes papi" she says wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"First you are keeping the baby and your mother and I will help you with preparing for the baby and helping with the baby. The spare room will be made into the baby room. Second you better quit cheerleading and get used to not seeing your friends because you're grounded. Third your car is getting taken away and if you need to go somewhere your mother or I will take you. I will be driving you to school every day at 7:30 and pick you up. You will come to my car by 2:30 since class gets out at 2:25 except Wednesdays and Fridays when you have glee until 4. Don't be late or I will come in the building and find you, if you need to talk to your teacher let me know but you better not abuse these rules, you will come home and sit down at the dining room table and do your homework every day no exception. Fourth you can have your cell phone every morning when I hand it to you and you will hand it back when you get into the car after school. Fifth as I said you are grounded this means no party, no friends, no sleepovers or anything. If your friend wants to see you it will be with us in the room. Also if Noah wants to be in this babies life then let him if not it's his lost. Sixthly you will not have a boyfriend at all or ever while you're in high school and in my house. I will pay for what you need for the baby, and anything you need while you're pregnant. Seventhly you will be doing chores around the house and you will start cleaning your own room and doing your own laundry mami will not be doing it for you. Eighthly your mami will take you to the doctor appointments and help you out with any questions and stuff you have. Ninthly we will help but you will take majority of the responsibility of the baby while you're at school your mother will watch the baby and after you finish your homework you will spend some time with your child. You don't have to get up all the time at night since you are still in school but during the summer you will be doing a lot more on your own. Lastly you're mami and I love you and want you to know even though we are disappointed in you we could never hate you or kick you out even if you make a stupid decision we still love you and always will but you have to follow these rules or you will get punished princess do you understand?" Her father says

"Yes papi I love you and sorry… um how long am I grounded for?" Santana asks

"Until I decide you should be grounded anymore now stop apologizing and go wash up its time for dinner." He says and gives her a hug and kisses her forehead.

The Lopez' enjoy dinner together and Santana feels a little bit better now that she has her family supporting her. She follows the rules during her pregnancy it sucks not being able to hang out with her friends but she still has glee to see them and during the hallway.

Santana is now nine months pregnant and summer is two months away. Three months ago she found out she was having a girl. She decorated the baby room in brown and pink circles for the baby. Everything is ready for the baby to come. Santana is in glee club practice when she feels her water break Mr. Schue calls her parents and Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club rushes her to the hospital. Two hours later she has a beautiful healthy baby girl. She has tan skin with hazel eyes and beautiful brown hair like her mother. She is 6 lbs 3 ounces and is 15 inches long. Santana names her Ella Maria Lopez. She asks Brittany to be the godmother of the baby. Brittany agrees and is happy for her. They take a DNA test to prove Puck's the father he still denies it even though she has proof. The glee club sings isn't she lovely to Ella and Santana and she smiles. Santana looks at her daughter and says "I love you Ella, You are the perfect girl"


End file.
